Hopelessly In-Love
by Caspian101
Summary: 30 Day OTP challenge with Pocket(PeterQuillxRocketRaccoon) one-shots. Now this is one roller-coaster that may never come to a stop. I OWN NOTHING
1. Holding Hands

**See TFWolves at Deviantart account**** for details**

* * *

**_First Theme; Holding Hands_**

A sight escaped his maw as he gave another shutter to wake himself up. For the past hour or so, he had been cleaning his precious gun and the genetically enhanced creature was starting to feel the tug of sleep. However, Rocket refused to go to bed until the job was done. Their most recent bounty had gone different than planned and had resulted in gore everywhere. How? Rocket still hadn't grasped the true resolution of that—the point was anyway, that his gun had been covered in dark orange blood and it reeked! There was no other choice, he HAD to clean it… Besides, if left to dry, the blood would no doubt mess with the function of the gun and the last thing Rocket was going to have was his gun to stop working in the middle of a battle.

The shuffle of feet was the only thing that pulled Rocket away from his task at hand and he twitched his nose as he tried to identify who was approaching.

"What chu doin' up, man?" The drossy voice of Peter Quill came from the hall where Rocket could now pick out the figure from the little light his small lamp provided.

"Cleaning mah' damned gun, what do you think, genius?" Rocket sneered in reply, simply going back to his work after this. The soft cloth ran off the side of the gun, and Rocket almost forgot about the humie's presence. That was until a shadow fell over him.

The raccoon glanced up, and he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "What do you want, Quill?"

"…I want you to go to bed and turn that light off. Last thing we need is our tactician to lose his touch because of lack of sleep." Quill said, his voice still held the tone of neglected sleepiness, but was stronger than it had previously been.

"Oh? I see now. You just want me to turn the light off so you can sleep. Is it shining into your room, hu, little Quill?" Rocket's voice dropped to that of a mocking baby-tone and he batted his eyes for a second.

"…Yes…."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"..Yes…."

"Hu?"

"I said; YES!.."

Rocket's ears flattened on instinct before they slowly pricked and he gave a satisfied grunt. He knew that Quill most likely would get yelled at later by their other crew members for being too loud, but it would be worth it. "Go back to sleep Quill and stop bein' a damn complainer."

With that, Rocket went back to work but Quill didn't move from where he stood above his furry team-mate. Finally after about ten minutes of this, the raccoon had no more patience to spare for the half teran. "What!?" He snapped, head jolting back so that he could glare at Quill's face. "What the hell do ya' want!?"

"Nothin'… Just for you to turn that light off and go to bed."

"Puh-lease!... Leave me be, Quill."

"No."

"Why!?"

"Because you need sleep."

"More like you need sleep."

"Maybe… We both need sleep."

"Your point as to why you are still standing here if you are so worried about sleep?"

"…If you won't go to bed, at least let me help you.. Ya'know? Speed the possess up a little bit so you can hit your bunk sooner."

No answer.

"Oh come on, Rocket. You need help. You are falling asleep on top of that gun for goodness's sakes!" Peter scolded, his brows furrowing down as he glared down at the raccoon.

"-Am not!" Rocket jolted slightly as his head started to move to side before he caught himself. "So buzz off, Quill."

"Oh come on! Let me help you!..." Rocket's ears twitched and he looked down at the gun on his lap.

"Fine.."

Peter didn't say anything else, rather just settling beside Rocket and for a while they sat in silence other than the occasional 'hand me that' or 'I need that'. In fact, you could have sworn they didn't even breathe as the air about them was so thick. It seemed that neither wanted to do anything or say anything that would ruin the moment, as if some holy hour was passing between the two guardians.

The thing that ruined this silent ritual took them both by surprise. Rocket had commented on needing a clean rag to Quill, before realizing he was in reach of said rags and forgetting what he had just ordered the humie to do, reached for the pile. Peter had been going to do as he had been requested by his team-mate and the collision came. Rocket's furry hand landed on the rag pile a second before Peter's and with the humie still being half asleep, had enclosed his fingers around the smaller hand.

Rocket's yelp was what startled Peter to become fully aware of the situation that was going on and the half teran quickly released Rocket's paw. His internal thoughts objected though, as Rocket's hand had felt so soft… So small, and seemed to have fit perfectly in Peter's.. As if it belonged there…

"R-Rocket.. I!.. Uh!.." Peter Quill, for once in his life, was lost for words as he looked between his team-mate and the room around them as if he could now not sit still from embarrassment.

"….Quill, leave…"

Peter's heart sank but he got up and started to swiftly walk away. The half-human could feel the warming on his cheeks and he was slightly relieved to be going so he didn't have to explain himself. However, a sudden silent reminder caused him to stop and look over his shoulder. "Hey, Rocket?"

"Wha..?" The smaller guardian's voice seemed to crack as if speech was not on his side either.

"Get some sleep… Please…"

With that, Quill was gone, leaving Rocket sitting there. His own cheeks, ears, and neck were warmer than usual and right then and there, he realized if he didn't have fur, that he'd of been as red as those weird fruits that Peter liked to eat… Tomatoes, he thought they were called?...

Trying to calm his pounding heart at the weird feelings stirring inside him, Rocket slowly turned the light out and headed off the bed… Whatever had happened between him and Quill most likely had been a mishap. Some sleep would do it and Rocket would never have to worry about such weird-ass feelings again. Right?


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Please forgive me ahead of time! I have no idea what it feels like to get drunk other than numerous explanations from others, and so if I betray this the wrong way, I apologize! If anything, let us just say Rocket is drinking some weird alien stuff that has some different effects than earth drinks.**

* * *

_**Second Theme; Cuddling somewhere**_

"_Chug, chug, chug!"_

The chanting rung throughout the bar as the crows watched a chubby Kree man gulp down his fifth bottle of alcohol. It was a new record in this little bar, and none of the bar-residence had anything better to do than watched someone down as much alcohol as they could. That was, except one individual.

The shadows hid the raccoon quite well as Rocket took a small swig of his own beverage and just ignored the yells from the crowd. To him, it was not nearly as fun as watching a fight. It wasn't even interesting! He'd seen better!.. Yet he seemed to be the only one that thought this as Gamora, Drax, and Peter had all joined the fray. The whole f*cked up crew was pretty much beyond drunk and it seemed that the only one still somewhat calm was none other than Rocket. His head spun and everything seemed to be disfigured and the colors were all blurry.. Probably the side effects to the drink he had ordered… What was it again? He couldn't manage to think of the name and rather just gave up.

"Yo! You, what do you think you are doing here, hmm, pest!?"

Rocket's ears twitched lazily and he slowly turned his head to look at the weird ass alienistic man above him… Did he have tentacles coming out of his eyes? No.. That had to be Rocket. But, it looked so funny. Giving a sloppy laugh, Rocket just turned away. Probably one of his biggest mistakes tonight.

A sudden weight came to his tail, but he couldn't even process what that meant before he found himself flying in the air. Everything seemed to be slow motion and he tried to focus but was unable to. When the world finally did stop spinning, he was facing the weird looking alien male once again.

"I asked you a question, freak!"

If the words were meant to be menacing, Rocket didn't get the hint. It seemed like he was watching a slow motion recording and nothing seemed to be took to seriously.

"Heh!... Who you call freak…. Freak." Rocket retorted, a small grin coming onto his maw as he dumbly glared at the man holding him… "Heh!... Ouch…" He almost purred, not truly connecting the fact that the pain was his tail being held above him.

"Oh you! You'll pay for that!"

*hick* "Okay… You want units or true cash?" *hick*

His only reply was a growl from the man who held him and before he knew it, he was being roughly thrown across the table. His head hit the back of the both rather harshly and Rocket gave a yelp of pain.. The furry guardian was trying to sit up when he felt the feel of cool air against his neck fur and instinct took over. Turning his head faster than was recommended, he met the oncoming hand with his teeth and his jaws clamped onto the skin and broke it rather easily. The sour taste of alien blood filled his mouth and over-ran his taste-buds. This caused the raccoon to release his hold on the hand and start gagging. He could hear the alienistic man yelling in a language Rocket was not familiar with before a sudden weight on his scruff came and before he knew it, he was flying across the bar. The first thing to come into contact with the wall was Rocket's head, and the sickening smack made the whole bar go quiet.

Rocket fell to the ground, everything now a spinning, aching mess… Before he could register the full concept of the whole situation, darkness had over-ran him and Rocket Raccoon passed out.

* * *

Peter Quill turned around, the hand holding his mug slacked as his eyes landed on the sight of Rocket on the ground and before he knew it, his hand had dropped the mug and his legs had shoved him forward. Skidding to a stop beside his comrade, Peter dropped to his knees and he carefully picked the smaller man up.

"Who dared do such a thing!?" Drax's voice rang with menace and Peter could relate as he pushed himself to his feet, holding Rocket close to his chest.

"He BIT me!"

Peter glared towards the alienistic man that had spoken. "Well, I bet you deserved it!" Peter snapped back, and managed to grab Drax's arm before his team-mate could go after the other. "He is not worth it… Let's go."

Slowly, the guardians slowly made their way through the crowd and out of the bar. They all were both furious and shocked about what had just happened but none of them wanted to mention it. So, the trip down the streets to where the Milano was located was a quiet one. It was only when the Milano's hatch was secure that someone finally spoke up.

"How much damage did he receive?" It was Gamora who spoke, and as she moved forward to look at Rocket, Peter felt a slight stab of fear.

"I dunno…"

Slowly, Peter went to hand the raccoon off to Gamora but the second Rocket was no longer in his grip, the furry guardian started to fuss like a small child. It was obvious he was still drunk and still not really awake, but it was to clear he was not happy to be held by Gamora.

Rather quickly, the green colored female alien handed the raccoon back to Quill and almost instantly Rocket gave a hum of satisfaction and cuddled back up in Peter's arms. The human glanced up at his comrades with a startled expression.

"It seems that our comrade does not wish to be separated from the Captain. It may be wise to leave it as it is tonight. No blood is noticeable, and hopefully nothing bad has come of such a collision. We should just leave Peter Quill to care for Rocket until he is awake and sober enough to give us a report on what he can feel from damage."

Peter glanced at Drax and even though he wanted to reject, he knew that the minds of the other two were made up as Gamora nodded her head in silent agreement with Drax.

"But-"

"Do not fuss, Peter. It is only for a night."

Peter glared temporarily at Gamora before giving a huff of defeat. "Fine."

"Now that is settled, good night Quill. It is time for us to all retire to our bunks." On saying this, Gamora turned and disappeared into the Milano with Drax right behind her, leaving Peter still with his arms full of a sleeping Rocket.

Doing the only thing that made sense, Peter went to his room. Opening the door provided difficult as Rocket wasn't as light as everyone thought, and it didn't help that if Peter moved a certain way that Rocket was not touching Peter in any way, the raccoon would instantly fuss.

"Sense when did I volunteer for mammal babysitting?" Peter voiced his thought crossly as he finally managed to get into his room and shut the door behind him. He then moved towards the bed and for a second, stood beside the bed in utterly confusion… He wanted to remove his jacket and pants for the simple fact that he hated sleeping in them but with Rocket being so clingy, he knew that would simply be impossible, and as much as it annoyed the half terran; Peter found himself laying in his bed with all his clothing still on and Rocket contently snuggled against his chest. The raccoon's nose was stuck in Peter's neck and every time Rocket breathed, his whiskers twitched, which in turn tickled Peter's neck and chin…

Very slowly though, Peter moved so that he was holding Rocket close and after a bit more shifting, he found a position that seemed to work for both of them and Peter nuzzled his face into the top of Rocket's head. Oddly enough, the scent of the raccoon was quite pleasant for Peter and if it were possible, he shifted a bit closer to his comrade. His legs came up to cup the smaller male and slowly Peter found himself drifting off to sleep.

Peter's last thought before sleep over-took him was that he better as hell of done all he wanted in life, because tomorrow morning when Rocket woke up, Quill would be dead…


	3. Watching A Movie

**Okay well I apologize for this being so late! My mom has been dealing with medical issues and everything has been chaotic. But anyway!~**

**Shortish chap. Due to me just being tired tonight, but I deserve to finish this up and put it up for you guys and gals.**

**Also, WARNING; I do not know how the guardians got their hands on a TV let alone a DVD player. I also do not know if it is truly possible for them to be watching Fifty-First Dates but oh well!. In my set mind, the guardians take place during modern time, so meh. If you don't like Fifty-First Dates, you can skip this chapter.**

* * *

_**Third Theme; Gaming/watching a movie**_

"And what the hell is this supposed to prove, anyway?"

"It isn't supposed to prove anything, Rocket. It is just for entrainment."

"So you mean to tell me that humies sit and watch a recording for fun?.. No wonder your race is all messed up! Your all brain fried."

"Yep!"

"You need official help, Quill.." Rocket grumbled, shaking his head, his eyes closed in disbelief. After a second or two, the genetically enhanced raccoon opened his dark colored eyes to once again to watch Peter Quill, the Milano Captain, try to hook up a weird black box-shaped thing called a 'tv' in the main area of the Milano's quarters. From what Peter had told Rocket of what this 'TV' was supposed to be used for, the other guardian just couldn't concept the whole idea. It sounded stupid! Why watch a damn screen when you can just go do your own havoc and destruction!? Surely real life was more interesting than a stupid recording! For Pete's sakes! They were the Guardians of the Galaxy, surely they could come up with better things to do?

"A bit of tweaking here.. A bit there… And… TADUH!"

Rocket jumped slightly as Quill suddenly jumped up and gave a bunch in the air of victory. "So… It works. Now what?"

"Now we watch a movie!"

"A… What?" Rocket's ears gave a twitch and a bewildered glare was shot at Quill.

"A movie. Like a recording. They are always fun!.. Well some, others are just down right creepy!"

"…."

Peter just rolled his eyes when he didn't a response from the furry guardian. "Just… Watch okay?" With that, the thief turned on the TV and DVD player, before picking out a movie from his small collection. Opening the case, the human took no time in inserting the movie and ushering Rocket to the chairs set up.

* * *

After a while of getting into the movie, both where into the show. While Peter had no difficulty showing his obsession, Rocket was relatively quiet but would not pull his gaze away. Very once and a while, Rocket would laugh a tiny bit and those were the parts where Ula took part in. It was obvious a lot of terms the alien-like raccoon didn't get, but Peter didn't dare try to explain them as he didn't want to break the spell that the movie had on his furry company.

When the scene came where Lucy told Henry that she was going to erase him from her memory, Quill had heard a quite distinct growl from Rocket and the human dared glance over. Rocket was staring so intently at the screen that the other guardian didn't seem to notice Peter's gaze, and Peter took the chance to study the features of the raccoon. He was short, but tough. His fur was a scruff mess compared to other raccoons Peter had seen, and everything about him spoke strength.

A sudden twitch of Rocket's ear in a frustrated way then caught Peter's eye and he turned his gaze from Rocket's muscularly toned body, only to feel cold dread go down his spine as his and Rocket's eyes met.

"The hell are you staring at, Quill?! This damn thing was your idea and now you won't even pay attention to it anymore? I don't need you staring at me like some sort of freak! Now you either watch this weird-ass thing or turn it off!"

Peter gulped and then turned his gaze back to the screen and throughout the rest of the movie, they were relatively quiet.

When the credits showed up, Peter got up and turned it off. Staring at the black screen for a second, he took a shaky gulp. "Rocket?"

"What?"

The other's voice was sharp and crisp, which only sent another shiver down Quill's back. "I am sorry… You… You are just so amazing to look at, ya' know?... Ugh! That sounded so stupid!"

Rocket's ears twitched yet again as he gave a small smile as he looked at Peter's back, but when the Terran looked around, the smile was gone and Rocket glared up at him. "Whatever. I am a freak to you, and I know it. Don't butter me up, Quill. I know what you really think of me!.."

"W-What!? N…NO! I don't think you're a freak! Rocket, you aren't!"

Rocket just looked away and shook his head. "Whatever, Quill. I have some things to do." Rocket than slid off his chair, only to look over his shoulder once more. "And by the way, Quill, you're amazing to look at as well." Then turning once again, Rocket headed to the door. A sly smirk no his face.

Peter Quill stood in front of the small stand holding the TV and DVD player, the case to Fifty-First Dates in his hand and his face as bright as red paint.


	4. On a Date

**Okay so I realized that chapter three was kind of bleh… Not only did it end quite similar to the first chapter, but it also was not nearly as interesting as the previous ones. I intend to make this chapter more interesting so hopefully that is plus! Like always, the theme will probably be approached differently than probably intended but oh well!**

* * *

_**Fourth Theme; On a date**_

_Come on, come on! Where is he!?... Maybe he figured it out? No!.. I didn't tell anyone… What if he brings one of the others!? That will ruin the whole thing!.. No. I told him to come alone. He won't pass up the chance to do a more laid back mission. Would he?_

Biting his lower lip, Peter Quill tried to calm himself down. His heart was racing and his throat and mouth felt dry. He was waiting patiently—well not really—for Rocket to show. The Milano captain had told his furry crew member that he had found out about a small bounty, but had suggested that only he and Rocket went to keep from drawing attention. The raccoon had agreed, but now he was a no show and Peter was starting to let his mind get paranoid with countless possibilities that may have happened.

Just as the captain was about to start pacing once more, the sound of soft footsteps caught his attention and he turned to see Rocket walking out of the nearby alley. They were on Xandar, in the Rut part of the mega-city. Rocket held the massive gun that he never left sitting on his left shoulder, and a slight gleam was in the raccoon's eyes.

"What took you so long!?" Peter exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air for a second as he glared down at Rocket.

"Groot did. Stupid idiot wouldn't accept the fact that I should be goin' out by me self…" Rocket replied, the slight accent of the gang-like tone that Rocket had easily showing through at the moment.

"Oh.. Well did you lose him?" Peter felt a slight wave of nervousness at the idea of Groot coming along. It was obvious that the slowly growing back to his full size—humanoid tree was onto Peter like a hawk onto a fish in a river…

"Obviously. He is still aboard the Milano. Thinks I hid in the engine again."

Peter relaxed increasingly before giving a light chuckle at the smirk on Rocket's maw. "You know he is only clingy because he loves you like a brother, Rocket.—Don't even start saying you don't feel the same way! We all seen your reaction to the fight with Ronan involving Groot."

"Shuddup."

Rocket's voice was gruff and hid a sort of venom that made Peter realize he'd stepped onto the wrong topic with Rocket. Bringing a hand up to scratch nervously at the back of his neck, he shrugged. "Anyway, want to go after that low life now?"

"Yes, lets."

Rocket didn't wait for Peter, rather darting off down a street and the human gave a small sigh of relief before he darted after his comrade. He had told Rocket that the murderer they were chasing down had last been seen on the every edges of the city and the raccoon was taking that advice to pure heart it seemed.

Rocket was quick, especially when he'd go down onto all fours everyone in a while for another burst of speed and Quill was rather quickly left behind before Rocket finally slowed enough when he realized his humie leader couldn't keep up.

"Which way now?"

Quill bent over, grabbing his knees and letting out several long breaths before standing back up. "Um… This way." Peter pointed down a random street and they both started to walk. For a while, they were silent as Peter took the lead and just kept leading his companion down the back streets.

"So… How has life been treating ya'?" Peter asked suddenly, eager to start up conversation and end this bitter silence.

"The fuck does that got to do with anythin'!?"

"…. Just trying to start up a conversation. Geez! Sorry…"

Silence.

"It has been 'kay… Groot is a pest now that he can now leave his pot, but of course you know that… I guess things are good. Better than before." Rocket's voice was lowered and Peter glanced back towards the other to see he seemed a bit more relaxed. "How 'bout you?"

Peter was slightly took a back before he gave a nod. "Good as it can be having my ship full of crazed criminal hearted team-mates."

Rocket chuckled and Peter felt a slight bloom of eagerness. "What? It is true!"

"I guess so. You aren't 'xactly clean either, humie!"

"Meh.. True. Moving on!"

The two threw back slight-hearted jokes for a while before Rocket suddenly stopped and his ears twitched.

"What?" Peter asked, looking at him as he raised his brows in question.

"We've already been here."

"We have? I don't think so.."

"Yes we have!"

"Rocket, I think you are losing it."

"We have, Quill! I smell our scents are clear as day-light!" Rocket's tone itched with frustration and he glared up at Quill for a second before walking forward to stand in the middle of the street. With the paw not holding the gun, he pointed down a street. "We headed that way. In fact, I think we've headed every way on this street. We've been walking in circles!"

"W-Whaaatttt?" Peter declared, trying to hide his slightly sweaty hands now. "Of course not! If we had been, we'd of ran into that guy by now!"

"We have been, Quill! The guy isn't here!" Rocket turned to his captain, dark colored eyes seeming to glare right into Peter.

"..H-He has to be h-here! This is where he was sighted!" Peter shot back, trying to ignore the penetrating look he was getting from the genetically enhanced raccoon. "… Maybe if we try down this road again?"

"Quill."

"O-Or this one! I thought I seen someone in the shadows! Maybe that was him!?"

"Quill!"

"If not, we can always look allies down this street as well! I bet he is hiding behind a dumpster or something!"

"QUILL!"

Peter froze and then slowly looked back towards Rocket.. "Yes, Rocket?" His brow was now sweaty and a nervous look crossed his face as he desperately tried to distract Rocket with ideas.

"There isn't no murderer or bounty, is there?" Rocket's gaze was serious and his eyes locked onto Peter's own, making him sweat even more as the human tried his hardest not to look away. "Tell me the truth, Peter."

"I-It is the truth! I swear Rocket!" Peter exclaimed, knowing this nervous side of him was defiantly not normal… He had lied too many before… Why was lying to Rocket and getting found out different than those other times!?

"You swear?"

"Mmmhmm!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Quill?"

Peter knew he had been caught and with a huge breath, he looked down at the ground in shame as he tried his hardest to regain his cool. "Okay fine… I don't swear because… Because the dude doesn't exist, okay? There! I said the damn thing! He doesn't exist!... I just… I just wanted to make an excuse to spend some more alone time with you, sense we have not hung out in a while. Okay? Geez! That sounds corny!.. I bet you hate my guts now?"

"Maybe."

Peter felt himself visibly deflate. "I just wanted to get to know you better, Rocket… I have been able to get to know the rest of the crew better, I just thought…"

"But tricking me, Quill? Seriously? How mature is that?"

"Hey! Don't going calling me immature! Okay!? I was desperate!"

"The fuck were you desperate for!?"

"BECAUSE! Now just drop it and leave if you want to!" Peter snapped, grabbing his hair in frustration and turning his back to his comrade.

"No."

"The fuck, Rocket!?"

"I said no, Quill. Learn what 'no' means. I ain't leaving."

Peter let out a frustrated half-yell and just shook his head. "Why not!?"

"… You want to get to know me better? Fine. I'll hang out with your sorry ass for one night. Don't get any ideas though, you disgusting terran."

Peter slowly turned around, his hands dropping as his green eyes met Rocket's chocolate colored ones. "Really?" All anger gone from his tone as he couldn't believe his ears.

"Fuck, why not? Can't be a death sentence, now can it?"

"I won't bet on that." Peter let out a slight half-chuckle and even earned a snicker from Rocket. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Pft if I know!"

"… I know this new fast food place that just opened up. Suppose to be good… Wanna try it out?"

"Sure, why not."

* * *

**Okay I admit! I redone the ending because the first draft took them a bit ooc and not to mention, was a bit on the fluff side... While I will start portraying their relationship a bit stronger as chapters progress, I am not ready to have them relax completely around each other just yet. You guys will just have to hang tight!**


	5. Reviews?

**Okay, so I am having a bit of setbacks in Irl. Anyway! I want to ask you guys some questions… How do you think I am doing? What do you think I should improve? Do you think Peter and Rocket are staying in character or have they drifted Out of Character?**

**Give me some advice here! I need feedback on this whole situation. I will continue but I want to see what you guys THINK. Please, go ahead and tell me in the reviews. Don't be shy, not be to afraid of being to negative, just… Tell me! Please. I want the truth.**

_**That is it until the next update. Thanks for reading guys! ^^**_


	6. Kissing

**Okay first off, thanks for the reviews guys! Really, they helped. I was a bit on the nervous side and kind of wanting to quite, but after getting a good handful of reviews, I have decided to continue this and hope to be able to make all 30 chapters! They may take time, but they will happen, I promise!**

**On another note, the next theme is quite the… Interesting one. Mind you, I AM going by a list for OTPs and so the themes are set in stone and I must just work with them. I will admit some are gonna be quite the interesting write because keeping Peter and Rocket IN CHARACTER while doing them is defiantly gonna be the challenge. It is good to know I am allowed to interrupt them as my heart desires so that helps, but they are still going to be something else to write. Lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter. Defiantly was an interesting write.**

* * *

_**Fifth Theme; Kissing**_

_The sound of voices commenting on what was to be done this time. His breathing started to become strained. The sound of a saw starting just outside his vision, he let out a growl and struggled, but to no use. He heard foot-steps coming closer… Closer.. Closer… The saw was right beside his ear, its sound rang in his ears like a death sentence. He opened his mouth and attempted to bite. The sudden feeling of the running saw digging into his shoulder, the __**PAIN**__!_

A scream echoed through the Milano. Rocket awoke, struggling to escape whatever was holding him. It was dark! He couldn't see anything! He needed to escape. He lashed out at whatever was keeping him down, he let out a breathing cry. He could still feel the pain! It was there! He was being hurt! He needed to escape, to flee, to—

"Rocket, bud! What is going on!?"

The light flicked on and Rocket let out a cry, trying to hide his eyes before he went back to trying to escape the bonds that held him… Only to realize the 'bonds' were none other than his sheets… Slowly, Rocket managed to untangle himself and he sat up. The raccoon was a sweaty mess, and even as he turned his vision to the door, he couldn't seem to calm himself.

Standing there was Star-Lord, Gamora, and Drax. All were looking at him with nervous looks of concern and as he twitched his whiskers, he heard a little voice go 'I am Groot?'. Turning around to look at the still small humanoid tree, he lifted a paw to stroke Groot's cheek for a second. "Y-yeah.. I'm fine, Groot, go back to sleep." He said, before looking towards the other three still in the door way.

Peter was the first to say or do anything, and Rocket watched rather closely as the human walked forward. "Are you okay?"

Rocket's answer was a small growl and the baring of his teeth. "What a perfect question to ask someone who was just battling their damn bedding, genius Star-Dork, genius."

"What?!.. At least I DID ask." Peter protested, although his voice held no aggression and rather he gave a small laugh which only irritated Rocket further.

"Get out and leave me alone! The lot of you! Get!"

"… At least allow treatment to your injury, comrade." Drax's voice was sudden and took them all relatively by surprise.

Rocket flattened his ears and he glared towards the alienistic man. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Your hurt Rocket. That is what he means… In your spazz, you sliced your own shoulder open."

Glancing over at his shoulder, Rocket was astonished to see that Peter was correct. Scarlet dripped down his arm and matted his fur into a tangled mess. _So that is what aided the pain. Moron! How dumb can I fuckin' be!? I must look so damn stupid to them! First they barge in to see me fighting my sheets and now they have to point out my own wounds to me!? Shit! Smooth move Rocket, just smooth._

"—If you'll just let me help you then—OUCH!"

Rocket had been in to deep of thought to realize Quill had slowly been advancing on him and speaking to him. It was only when the terran's hand landed on his leg did Rocket fully realize. He tensed, before he snapped at Quill's fingers. He nicked at least two, and felt the taste of copper as Peter pulled his hand back.

"The hell man!? You _bit _me!"

"Don't TOUCH ME! I ain't no damn pet Quill! I have personal space too!"

"I was just trying to help! Geez! Take a chill pill!"

"Fuck-off." Rocket muttered, looking down at his lap, watching himself clench his fists.

"No. Not until that shoulder wound is took care of."

Rocket sensed Quill moving to touch him again, and it was all he could do not to bite the terran again. Peter's hand landed on his arm this time, and Rocket's gaze shot up to glare at Quill, but he made no move to bite the other guardian. Peter seemed to take this as an invite and before Rocket knew it, Peter's other hand was rubbing between his ears contently. Refusing to give in, Rocket merely watched as the captain ordered for the medical kit and then took it when Gamora returned to offer it up. Her and Drax than left, probably as to not make him feel even more crowded, which was hard with Quill right on top of him!

Caring for the shoulder wound was a bit harder than the terran must have assumed, because Peter ended up taking more time than should have been needed. But yet, Rocket didn't even realize because half way through the process, Quill had managed to find a spot right behind his ear that automatically sent him into bliss. Unable to help himself, he had leaned against the human's fingers and Peter had responded with paying attention to that spot in particular.

"There. All token care of."

Peter's voice startled Rocket and the raccoon was roughly pulled out of his haven when Peter's hand left. For some stupid reason beyond Rocket, he had reached out to grasp Peter's hand in both of his. For a second, he stared at his hands holding Peter's before looking up at Quill to see his look of shock reflected on his captain's face.

"Rocket man… Whatchu doin'?"

Rocket didn't answer as he realized the hand he was holding was the one he had previously bit and something inside him just took him what to do. Instinct, he supposed. Bringing the hurt fingers to his lips, the raccoon let his tongue slide out to lick at the wounds. He heard Peter's yelp, but he didn't waver. Both his marks had been right above the nail, making both rather deep and painful. Peter's hand was warm, and as Rocket continued to lick at the wounds, he could taste salt. It was almost addicting and Rocket found himself not wanting to stop. That was until Peter pulled his hand back.

Rocket blinked and let his hands drop, shaking himself and he fully got control of his wits again. "Agh!... The hell… Quill, the fuck? I guess I owe you an... An…"

"An Apologize?"

"Yeah. That."

"I guess so. That would be if I was mad at you." Peter's light chuckle was met with a look of utter confusion and frustrated from his furry team-mate. "That was kind of… Cute. In its own way.. I guess you were treating my wounds… In an odd way… And sort of like you were doing a formal kissing of the hand. But I ain't no queen or king now!" The terran seemed to do a mock impression of a ruler stance before relaxing again.

"Shuddup and get lost, Star-Dork."

"You sure? You still look shook up."

Rocket twitched his ears and lashed his tail under the sheets. "Yes!.. What?! Why are you staring at me!?"

"Because I don't believe you… Rocket, you look terrified."

"Well I ain't, so bug off!"

"Nope. I am staying right here."

"The hell. I don't need no babysitter."

"Maybe not, but your gonna get one anyway!"

Rocket let out a yelp as Peter sort of jumped onto his bed and once he had regained his balance, he glared at Starlord, which was only met with a smug smirk.

"Now to find that spot…"

Peter's hand moved forward and before Rocket could dodge like he wanted to, Peter had managed to hit that spot right on again and the raccoon both tensed and relaxed in an odd way at the same time. Rocket than found himself laying against Peter's side and pressing into the terran's hand. It felt so good… Damn…

The sudden feeling of a slight wet substance hitting his opposite ear caught Rocket off guard and he did duck away. He ignored the inner whine he wanted to do for pulling away, but he glared all the same at Peter.

"Oops… Sorry… Just wanted to return that… Kissing thing of yours."

"So terrans like to fuckin' kiss others on the ears!?"

"N-NO!... I just felt like doing it… Erm… Sorry?"

"The fuck if you are." Rocket turned away before letting out a slight yell as Peter grabbed his waist and pulled his into a tight embrace. Once again, he found the spot before Rocket could even manage to do a full out attack and the raccoon was rather quickly relaxed…

Agh… This was going to be a long night, and one thing was for sure; sleep was NOT an option for Rocket Raccoon…


	7. Wearing eachothers' clothes

**Okay, I horribly apologize for not updating and kind of letting this story just… Stop… IRL has been a less than joyful ride at the moment with all my grandmother having a stroke and being put in the hospital and school making everything hard as well as stuff on DA getting in the way. I won't blab to much about my real life problems, just I just wanted to let you guys and gals know why I up and let this story hang for a bit. I plan on finishing all 30 themes, and kind of making up for my lack of chapters as of late. So, if you peeps are spammed with new chaps, you know why.**

**Also, I know the theme focuses on both sides of the pairing, but I doubt Star-Dork will be able to pull THAT off, so it is more or less directed at Rocket. So, without further ado, the long over-do chapter!**

* * *

_**Sixth Theme; Wearing eachothers' clothes**_

"You got to be fuckin' kiddin' me!" Storming onto the Milano at 12:30 AM, Rocket shook his arms in another attempt of getting rid of the green ooze dripping from his fur and uniform. He was covered head to toe in it! Why? Simple. Stupid Quill had thought it funny to shove him into a pot of the stuff. It wasn't dangerous, just sticky. From what they had been told, it was made to make the most effective glue in the galaxy, the only catch was it took several hours to dry so all rocket had to do was not diddle-daddle! As if he would anyway!

"Oh it isn't that—hahaha—bad.. Ahahha!"

Rocket turned his gaze on the terran. It was obvious to the raccoon that the rest of his team found it quite funny. Well he DIDN'T!

"All of you, get yourselves a life!" Rocket snarled, turning away from their snickers and walking rather awkwardly down the hall and towards the bathroom. Slipping in, he took no time in stripping himself and getting into the shower.

* * *

Turning the shower off, Rocket climbed out of the shower and snatched up the towel he had left out. Drying himself the best he could with water clinging to his fur, he turned around to were his suit was—or should have been. Instead, the common orange and black jumper-suit was gone and in its place was a gray and blue shirt. Rocket blinked at it for a split second before he let out a snarl.

"Who the hell!?" Storming over, he snatched up the shirt and with one sniff, he knew. "QUILL!"

A small silence followed before a "yes?" came, the terran's voice seemed all too cheery as if he had no idea what Rocket was yelling about.

"Where is my suit!?" Rocket demanded, ears flattening against his skull as he glared at the door, waiting to hear the terran's excuse this time around.

"Oh! That thing? I threw it in the wash while you were busy in the shower. I mean, it was just as covered as you were. Put one of my older shirts in its place, ya' know? Just for the time being. Hope it isn't too big!"

Rocket stared dumbfound at the shirt in his paws and then growled a tiny bit. "You could have just went into my room and got one of my secondary suits!"

"Yeah well, I don't have a death wish. Okay? And who knows what dangers you have in your room!"

Rocket snickered slightly at this, as it was a fact. Half-finished weaponry of all sorts were scattered across his floor and if not careful, most could be set off.

"Whatever." Was all Rocket replied with before he slipped the shirt over his head. Personally, he liked that he had the smell of Quill on him, but that was something he'd never admit. The shirt fell to his knees and made him look like some over-aged toddler. He didn't like it.

Slipping out of the bathroom, his plan was to get to his room and change into one of his other suits. That idea was quickly forgotten as just around the corner stood a smug looking Quill.

"So you did put it on.. And aww! You look so flippin cute!" Quill's voice was full of mock adorableness and Rocket felt his tail bush up.

"Cute…?!" The enhanced raccoon snarled and with that, lunged at Peter. "You'll show you dang cute!" With that, it found Rocket rushing after Quill in an over-sized shirt with the terran trying desperately to keep away from the flying claws. Yep. This was the start of an awesome new day…

* * *

**Okay, sorry for it being so short. The next won't be, I promise.**

**On another note, who is excited for the upcoming GotG animated series this year? I know I am!**


End file.
